Lo siento Makoto
by MQLBL
Summary: Inspirado en una imagen MakoHaru que resulto con cierta tristeza y nostalgia. "esta emoción que llamábamos amor fue tan efímero que no nos dimos cuenta cuando empezamos a hacer las cosas por rutina y compromiso. Solo quiero pasear todos los días para ver tu sonrisa, aunque yo no sea la razón de esta…déjame observarte, amarte y arrepentirme…de nuevo, perdóname Makoto."
1. Chapter 1

Hola, primero que nada pues quiero decir que esto está en plan one-shot, pero si quieren más pues díganme xd me inspire en una imagen que se ve de un lindo makoharu pero no se porque me dio tristeza al verla y me imagine la siguiente historia

Advertencia: hijos de un M-Preg, drama y mucho yaoi :3

Free no es mío, si no habría yaoi mucho yaoi

* * *

−Papi, mira yo también soy un bombero porque tengo un casco, ah que es genial. –

El pequeño niño de ojos azules como el mar, con un casco de bombero puesto tenía agarrado de la mano al sargento segundo del cuerpo de bomberos, Tachibana Makoto.

Claro que es genial Kaito, seguro serás tan valiente y noble como el sargento Tachibana…

Nanase Haruka llevaba en sus brazos a una niña más pequeña con el cabello negro azulado igual que él, con dos pequeñas coletas adornadas con unos prendedores en forma de delfín.

Devuelve el casco y despídete del sargento que ya vamos a casa… tu padre no debe tardar en llegar de la estación de policía.

Haru vio cómo su pequeño se despedía de Makoto mientras mayor le daba un fuerte abrazo y le dedicaba una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, de esas que solo él sabía hacer y que cada vez que las hacia le traía paz tranquilidad. Después el pequeño corrió a darle la mano a su papá.

Adiós Sargento Tachibana, espero que algún día acepte mi invitación a cenar.

Claro Nanase, algún día…lo prometo.

Makoto se despidió y al ver como se alejaba la familia Matsuoka de ahí simplemente borro la sonrisa de su rostro, les dio la espalda y cabizbajo volvía a la estación "Eres muy cruel Haru…" pensaba el chico mientras sus ojos verdes se llenaban de lágrimas. Después de calmarse un poco tomo su taza y la puso junto a la cafetera para llenarla de nuevo, le dio un pequeño sorbo y al comprobar que le faltaba azúcar en lugar de endulzarlo decidió dejar la taza a un lado. Camino hasta su oficina y cerro tras de sí con seguro esperando que no hubieran emergencias mientras se dedicaba a descansar y recordar el pasado. Se sentó en su cómodo sofá reclinable y cerró los ojos.

_Haru-chan, nadar sin ti no tiene sentido, quiero estar siempre a tu lado porque…tu…me gustas…mucho…_

_El joven Makoto de 17 años se encontraba ahí sentado al lado de su amigo de la infancia Haruka. Después de tanto tiempo decidió abrirle su corazón, esperando ser correspondido o tan siquiera tener una pequeña esperanza de estar por siempre a su lado._

_Makoto…yo…tú también me gustas, mucho…pero ahora estoy muy confundido, con todo esto de Rin…él hace poco me dijo que saliera con él y…yo le dije que sí, solo por un tiempo porque quería saber qué es esto que siento por el…y por ti, porque yo te amo Makoto, te amo…pero no sé cómo te amo ni como amo a rin. Lo extrañe tanto tiempo, siempre espere por él y ahora que está aquí de nuevo logro confundir aún más a mi corazón. Por favor no me odies Makoto. _

_Haru se levantó y después de todo lo dicho salió corriendo en dirección a su casa, el castaño sabia a donde iría, que iba a esconderse, lo sabía todo de él y aun así decidió no seguirle, prefirió quedarse sentado, tratando de calmar el dolor de su pecho, esperando que su corazón no se hubiera destrozado por completo, reprimiendo en vano las lágrimas y demás fluidos que salían de su nariz manchando por completo su tierna carita que hasta ese momento siempre adornaba una sonrisa desde el fondo de su corazón especialmente para su persona amada…que por desgracia ya no sería suya._

_Después de un tiempo Haruka y Rin hicieron su relación pública con todos los miembros del equipo, mientras todos les deseaban lo mejor, no podía ser hipócrita, no con Haru y simplemente decidió salir de aquella escena tan desgarradora para su corazón. _

_Makoto ¡por favor dime que es mentira que te vas a cambiar de escuela!_ − _ dijo Haru tratando de recuperar el aire. _– _¿Por qué? Makoto yo…no quiero perderte, por favor, tu eres lo más importante para mí y no me gusta la idea de perderte, no me dejes_. – _angustiado tomo la mano de Makoto pero este se soltó bruscamente._

_No Haru, tú me perdiste desde ese día…pero yo no te deje, tú fuiste el que me dejo…_

_Makoto…tú no eres así ¿Qué…que te paso? ¿Por qué me tratas así?_

_Nada, simplemente se rompió mi corazón…ya no tengo razón para sonreír siempre ¿sabes? Fuera de casa ya nada me hace feliz. _

_Claro que cinco años no ayudaban a nadie a sanar un corazón roto, no se puede olvidar un amor que ha durado 17 años. No es fácil volver a ver a la persona que amas y menos cuando esta con alguien más, cuando siguen juntos paseando por la calle tomados de la mano. Pero en esos años se puede aprender a fingir y a sonreír de nuevo, no con el corazón pero una sonrisa es una sonrisa y seguro nadie nota la diferencia entre las sonrisas falsas y verdaderas._

Sargento ¿está ahí? – dijo una voz desde afuera de la oficina que logro despertarle

Ah sí ¿Qué sucede? – exclamo tratando de ocultar el hecho de que había dormido.

Solo le iba a recordar que ha terminado su turno así que ya puede ir a casa, pero al parecer se quedó dormido ¿no?

Solo un poco, pensaba en algunas cosas…gracias por recordarme.

Después de dejar su uniforme tomo sus cosas y camino lentamente hacia casa. Por el camino paso por el restaurante donde trabaja Haru y recordó ese momento en el que volvió a verlo, después de todo no podía dejar de sonreírle, aunque fuera solo en secreto. Solo a él y sus pequeños hijos que le recordaban a ese pequeño amante del agua que jugaba a su lado todos los días, con el que creció y se divirtió tantos años.

Papá, adivina hoy papi nos llevó con el sargento Tachibana, y él fue muy amable y me prestó su casco, me quedaba muy grande pero fue genial. Cuando sea grande seré bombero.

¿enserio Kaito? ¿y porque no me lo habías dicho Haru?

¿Por qué no te dije que?

Que habían ido a ver a Makoto ¿Por qué fueron en primer lugar?

Podque papi dijo que quedía ir a pasead y lo encontamos pod casuadidad− contesto la pequeña con la misma serenidad que caracterizaba a Haru.

Ya veo, entonces no importa. Pero sabes Haruka, no me molestaría que mis hijos me vieran a mí de vez en cuando en el trabajo.

Lo tomare en cuenta para la próxima y no te preocupes, te avisare para que no tengas ningún inconveniente en tu oficina.

Mientras sus pequeños jugaban con su Papá, Haru se encontraba en la cocina pero su mente estaba en otro lado recordando lo sucedido esa tarde. Amaba ver a sus hijos con Makoto porque si él no hubiera sido tan idiota esa noche hace 10 años, esos niños tendrían ojos color verde y una hermosa sonrisa y llamarían Papá a Makoto.

"Sargento Tachibana… que idiota tan mas grande…hace cuanto que no le llamo por su nombre…hace tanto que él no me dice Haru-chan, Haru…Haruka. Le amo más que a nada en el mundo, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde…diez años tarde. Amo a mis pequeños, son lo más hermoso de este mundo…pero Rin es como mi hermano, no le amo como creía y él tampoco me ama como decíamos hace tiempo. Sé que Sosuke es más que solo su compañero de trabajo, pero no les odio, no los culpo porque esta emoción que llamábamos amor fue tan efímero que no nos dimos cuenta cuando empezamos a hacer las cosas por rutina y compromiso. Solo quiero pasear todos los días para ver tu sonrisa, aunque yo no sea la razón de esta…déjame observarte, amarte y arrepentirme…de nuevo, perdóname Makoto."

* * *

Chan chan chan :3 y ya, ese fue el one-shot.

Ya saben, si quieren que siga porque no les gusto el final solo díganme. No sé, me gusta el drama –w- pero amo más el drama con final feliz ;3 jejeje así que díganme si le sigo o no


	2. Chapter 2

Fadgadhfahasd eh regresado :3 perdon por tardar taaanto tiempo pero pues acabo de empezar la uni :s y blah blah, pero me hice un pequeño tiempo para seguir y asi –w- espero les guste la continuación

* * *

Advertencia: M-Preg, drama y mucho yaoi :3

Free no es mío, si no habría yaoi mucho yaoi

Mako-chan o debería decir sargento Makoto, cuanto tiempo sin vernos, no has cambiado nada ¿te acuerdas de mí? – dijo con una cierta familiaridad una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules que casualmente pasaba por ahí.

Oh, espera ¿Ayami? ¿eres tú? No puedo creerlo, hace tiempo que dejamos de vernos ¿Cómo has estado? – contesto Makoto, que después de verla recordó perfectamente de quien se trataba.

Si ya se, hace tiempo que dejamos de tener contacto, pero después de la graduación nadie supo nada mas de ti. Aunque siempre supuse que volverías a este lugar…después de todo es aquí donde siempre has querido estar ¿no?

Makoto no supo que responder, aunque era cierto que después de estar tanto tiempo lejos, lo único que quería era ver de nuevo a Haru, pero no podía estar a su lado.

¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto Mako?

Porque…

¡Sargento Tachibana! Buenos días – interrumpió la voz del pequeño Kaito que aunque iba con su papá y su hermanita, decidió soltarse y corrió hasta donde se encontraba Makoto.

Buenos días Kaito ¿Qué hacen por aquí? ¿de nuevo paseando?- dijo el sargento al mismo tiempo que despeinaba cariñosamente el cabello del menor

No, esta vez fuimos a comprar ingredientes, porque vamos a hacer un pastel de chocolate con papá- expreso el menor emocionado, al mismo tiempo que la chica les miraba con una sonrisa Haru no podía evitar mirarla con cierto enfado preguntándose preocupado ¿Quién era ella?

¿es así? bueno, estoy seguro que les quedara delicioso sobre todo si lo hacen con Ha…Nanase-san. – ante ese casi accidente de palabras, Haru decidió acercarse a saludarle.

Sargento, buenos días ¿Cómo está hoy? Perdone las molestias, íbamos de paso y los pequeños quisieron saludarle ¿Le molesta?

No para nada, me pone muy feliz…que vengan a verme…gracias

Después solo hubo un poco de silencio entre los dos, era algo incómodo pero no querían acabarlo porque en ese pequeño momento cruzaron sus miradas y pudieron ver

Mako ¿no me vas a presentar? – interrumpió de pronto la voz de la chica

Ah sí, perdón, ella es Hashimoto Ayami, era mi amiga cuando…estaba en otra escuela… - Makoto sabía que había tocado un tema delicado porque de pronto la expresión de Haru se tornó triste.

Ah ya veo… mucho gusto, yo soy Nanase Haruka, su amigo de la infancia.

Si, ya se. Mako me conto mucho de ti cuando éramos novios. ¿Qué? ¿Mako no te conto? Que sorpresa –dijo Ayami al ver la cara de sorpresa de Haru. Despues abrazando a Makoto reafirmo –Mako y yo fuimos novios, aunque quizás podríamos volver ¿no es asi Mako?

Makoto no supo cómo reaccionar, todo fue demasiado rápido.

Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos, no queremos interrumpir este emotivo reencuentro…lo siento Tachibana, nos vemos después – y así, Haru camino con sus hijos lo más rápido que pudo hasta perderse de vista.

"Soy un idiota…por supuesto que el debió haber encontrado a alguien más. Él no me iba a amar toda la vida…no me iba a esperar siempre…Makoto…"

Ayami ¿Por qué dijiste eso? –dijo Makoto después de reaccionar ante lo ocurrido soltándose de ella.

Porque es la verdad…Mako…quiero regresar contigo ¿podemos salir de nuevo?

¿Qué?...Ayami…yo…lo siento, pero sabes muy bien que…yo no puedo amar a alguien que no sea Haru…lo comprendí después de salir contigo y…lo siento

Makoto, despierta de unas ves. Haru está casado y tiene hijos, él no es para ti. Olvídalo de una buena ves. Mañana regresare hasta que tenga una respuesta más sensata…no me rendiré hasta tener un sí, mereces ser feliz Mako –y después de dedicarle una sonrisa se retiró de ahí.

"Haru… ¿de verdad ya es tiempo de olvidarte?...yo te amo demasiado pero; no sé qué debo hacer con mis sentimientos. Si tan solo pudiera ser correspondido…

Papi, ¿le llevamos pastel al sargento Makoto?- pregunto el pequeño Kaito a su padre que comenzaba a limpiar la cocina tras el desastre.

No, hoy no…estaba algo ocupado con la señorita, mejor vayamos mañana ¿sí?

Haru, Kaito, Nanami, ya llegue ¿Dónde están? – se distinguio la voz de Rin que llegaba de su trabajo

Papá – emocionados los pequeños fueron a abrazar a su padre el cual les cargo y beso alegremente.

¿Qué estaban haciendo pequeños?- pregunto el policía.

Con papi preparamos pastel- contesto el pequeño Kaito

Pasted de chocodate, hicimos pada papá, vamos a cocina- dijo tranquilamente la pequeña Nanami.

Rin, bienvenido a casa. Antes de comer…quiero hablar contigo ¿podemos ir al cuarto?- pregunto Haruka algo nervioso tratando de disimularlo con la mirada serena de siempre.

Claro, no hay problema- Rin dejo a los pequeños en la cocina con su pastel – enseguida regresamos mis amores, no se preocupen. Coman pastel y me guardan un poco ¿sí?- después de dejarlos ambos adultos se dirigieron al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Rin, creo que es tiempo de que tomemos esto seriamente… tu no me amas ¿verdad?

Haru ¿Qué cosas estas diciendo?

Bueno, yo seré sincero…Rin, no te amo…no como se debe amar a alguien en un matrimonio. Te amo como a mi familia porque siempre has estado junto a mí y me has apoyado pero…cuando te veo, cuando te beso y me tocas no siento como mi corazón se acelera…no me siento como me siento con Makoto… yo

De nuevo Makoto…-interrumpió Rin – Haru, deja de ser tan egoísta y piensa primero en los niños ¿tú crees que entenderán que nunca amaste a su padre y que amas a Makoto así de fácil? No es la edad en la que sus padres deban separase…no se lo merecen. Aunque tienes razón, esto no es ese tipo de amor…pero amo a mis hijos y no quiero hacerlos sufrir…

Yo… -Haru no había pensado en eso, no es como si no pensara en la felicidad de sus hijos; es solo que vio más fácil el hecho de que aceptaran a Makoto. Pero rin tenía razón, a su edad no es fácil entender errores de adultos. Ahora más que nunca su cabeza era un embrollo.

"De verdad amo a Makoto, quiero estar con él y no quiero que me lo quiten pero…mis hijos…sus sentimientos. No tome nada en cuenta… ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?"

Haru, sé que amas mucho a Makoto…es verdad yo…también amo a alguien más pero… que podemos hacer no lo sé. Si quieres divorciarte…esperemos a que crezcan ¿si?- rin abrió la puerta dejando a Haru sentado, reflexionando acerca de lo que habría de hacer- pero antes te daré un consejo. Si yo fuera tú, le diría a Makoto como me siento…no te esperara por siempre sabes. –y después de lo dicho el jefe de policía bajo a la cocina con sus hijos a comer un pedazo de pastel, pensando en si debía seguir su propio consejo y decirle lo que sentía a esa persona.

* * *

Chan chan chan chan :3 perdon la suuuper demora, creo que paso casi un mes D: pero bueno, por fin me cantaron las musas y me eh inspirado :3 gracias por sus hermosos reviews ;w; se que son igual de masoca que yo y les gusta un poco el dolor…peor con happy ending –w- o no? O.o sdgfhsgfhasfh bueno, tal ves tenga un final especial. En fin nos vemos la próxima y estoy pensando seriamente en escribir un fic de Haikyuu pero bueno, detalles luego :3 gracias por leer ;3


End file.
